


Big Girls Don’t Cry

by Dragonlover_Spinel



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Anne is Sad :(, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlover_Spinel/pseuds/Dragonlover_Spinel
Summary: Title inspired by an older 2000’s song by the same name “Big Girls don’t Cry” sung by Fergie.Basically Anne is sad, and her frog family is there to help her ,,^-^,,[Amphibia is owned by Matt Braly and Disney]
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar, Anne Boonchuy & Polly Plantar, Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Big Girls Don’t Cry

**Author's Note:**

> While I am working on Luz Noceda and the Boiling Isles Championship, I made this. 
> 
> I love Amphibia and I highly recommend watching it. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE SEASON 1 FINALE “REUNION”. 
> 
> If you have not watched Amphibia yet, don’t read this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The first days of grieving are always the hardest. That is very relevant to Anne, especially. It has been exactly 2 days since the fateful sword fight on Toad Tower. Anne had lost her best friend, a girl she once trusted with her whole life. Unfortunately, that painful night gave the Thai girl a fresh slap to the face with a stunning realization. That girl, Sasha, was not the kindest human. But despite Anne finally stepping up against Sasha and her manipulative ways, that didn’t stop the poor girl from missing her friend. 

Sprig woke up very early in the morning with an empty stomach. Smacking his lips, the frog boy got up, changed into his clothing, and sauntered down the stairs. His sister Polly was still asleep in her bucket, snoring away. Sprig was surprised by how calm she was after...certain events. Though it was probably for the best she wasn’t too nervous or shaken. Despite being a pollywog, she was a tough little girl. Yes, she had the occasional nightmare, but Sprig wasn’t so worried about her. There was someone else he should be more worried about, but he didn’t know exactly who. 

The young frog boy finally got to the ground floor and slowly crept into the kitchen. Instead of meeting Hop Pop making his signature pill bug pancakes, Sprig was met with no cook and no food. The boy groaned. 

“Great. No food.” He rolled his eyes, making his way to the couch. 

He sat down and played around with one of his sling shots. He turned his head to see Polly leaping down the stairs, still in her rusty old bucket. She didn’t look too awake herself. 

“Lemme guess, no food?” Polly asked half-awake. Sprig nodded his head. 

“Something’s off,” Sprig spoke skeptically, filling a glass with water and licking it up. 

Polly came over and sat down next to her brother. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, fondling their own possessions. Polly sat up after a few moments and looked at the door leading to the basement. 

“Hey Sprig?” The pollywog broke the silence - her brother looked over.

“Yeah, Polly?”

“Don’t you think Hop Pop might be...uh, ‘taking care of something’ in the basement?” Polly inquired. 

Sprig thought about it for a second, but then came to a very sudden realization. 

“Oh Frog! ANNE! I’m a horrible friend!!” Sprig gasped. “Anne is down there! We should go see how she’s doing!” 

“Good job for FINALLY noticing the OBVIOUS!” Polly replied sarcastically. 

Both kids swiftly got up from their seats and planted themselves in front of the basement door. They hesitated. 

“I’m not actually so sure about this, Polly,” Sprig spoke, rubbing his hair. “Anne was pretty emotionally beat up after the...confrontation. What makes you think she’ll be up for visit-“ 

From below, Sprig heard the faint sounds of crying and sniffling. 

“Okay we’re going in.” Sprig’s demeanor completely changed from that one noise. Polly smiled.

“Way ahead of you, bro!” The pollywog used her bucket to open the door. 

They only managed to get down a few steps into the basement when they saw the cause of the crying. Anne was on her bed, covered by a massive blanket and wearing her black hoodie over her regular school uniform. She had her head resting in Hop Pop’s lap as he stroked her hair softly, the upset girl sobbing quietly. The older frog looked up from the opening of the door, tensing a bit but then breathed out when he noticed it was just his grandchildren. 

“Ah. It’s just you two,” the old frog said in a tired voice. “Come on down, kids. Anne’s hurtin’ real bad.” 

“Planning on doing so,” Sprig answered quietly and grabbed his sister before going down the stairs. 

Upon getting a closer look of the human, her eyes appeared tired and outlined by tear marks. Her cheeks were still wet from freshly shed tears. Sprig and Polly deflated from seeing Anne like this. 

“Anne?” Sprig asked extremely quietly. The girl looked up and sniffed. 

“Can I-...Can I curl up by you?” The boy sounds timid which made Anne’s expression soften. 

The girl sniffed again, nodded and moved her arm. Sprig nodded back, placed Polly down and carefully positioned himself under the Thai girl’s arm so both would be comfortable. Anne pulled her arms around the young frog’s body and hugged him very tightly, the crying starting up again. 

“I’m sorry...for being a crybaby, you guys,” Anne finally spoke, her breath hitched. 

Hop Pop huffed and scowled at her, but he soon felt his expression soften.

“Anne, don’t say somethin’ like that,” Hop Pop politely scolded. “Grief ain’t somethin’ that happens for a day then disappears the next! It’s ah long process that takes weeks or even MONTHS to pass. And even when it passes, it still lingers. Don’t put yerself down for havin’ feelings.” 

Anne sighed. “I know. It’s just...I feel like a burden feeling like this. Like, you go through ALL this trouble for some selfish human who wants her terrible friend back.”

“Hey, that’s not true!” Polly gasped. 

“You may be older than me by a long shot, but you’re also a kid!” Sprig argued. 

“You’re not selfish nor a burden, sweetheart,” Hop Pop added on. “Like Sprig said, yer a kid who needs lots o’ love. You are not selfish fer wanting yer friend back. She was nasty, sure, but I’m sure she’s care about yew a whole lot!” 

“You...you really think so?” Anne sniffed, looking up hopefully at Hop Pop.

“I know so,” the old frog answered. Hop Pop ruffled more of the Thai girl’s hair. 

Somehow, those words got to the Thai girl, and Anne once again began to cry. They weren’t sad tears, rather they were grateful tears. These frogs were so willing to help this dangly monster and bring her in as their own; Anne couldn’t be more happy. 

“I love you guys, I love you guys so much,” Anne whimpered through her sobs. 

The Plantars felt so happy yet so sad for the girl. On one hand, they were relieved to see that this human had warmed up to them and was joyful to live with them. But then on the other hand, the Plantars couldn’t help but feel remorse for poor Anne and her current predicament. 

All three frogs gathered around and gave the poor sobbing girl a plethora of hugs and comforting words. 

Anne felt loved and wanted, for perhaps the first time in a long while. The healing process is gonna be a tedious one, but the Thai girl will make it through. 

Besides. She’s got three new family members to help her every step of the way.


End file.
